Gomenasai
by Smart Angel
Summary: Um pedido de desculpas e uma tentativa de voltar ao normal. Será que ela consegue? Fic revisada por Suprema Onmyouji no Kami Sama Isah. Parte de uma idéia para uma futura fic minha. Aproveitem! D REVIEWS!


Eu fui uma idiota. Esse é o único pensamento em minha mente enquanto olho para o tumulo à minha frente. Eu fui uma completa idiota e mereço todos esses sentimentos horriveis que inavadem a minha alma. Eu mereço essa dor. Mas ele não merecia esse destino.

-Gomenasai... - digo, enquanto coloco minha mão na lápide na minha frente.

O vento frio do inverno soprou e pude sentir arrepios pela minha espinha. Me sento ao lado de seu tumulo e apoio minha cabeça em seu topo. O Sol se pondo no horizonte colorindo o céu é uma cena linda. Parece algo que você vê nos filmes ou nas novelas. Eu lembro que você costumava a sentar aqui, no lugar onde agora fica a sua tumba, e olhar o dia ir e a noite chegar, só para poder no fim observar as estrelas que tanto amava. Seus amigos souberam escolher o perfeito lugar para seu descanso eterno. Aqui, ao lado do seu espírito guardião, embaixo daquela árvore gigante, de frente ao horizonte.

-Antes... Antes daquele dia... Você partia sempre uma hora antes do horario do poente... - digo, olhando para as estrelas que começavam a surgir - Amidamaru em um lado, Manta no outro. Seu sorriso alegre como sempre. Lindo como sempre. Você me perguntava se eu queria ir com vocês, e eu só virava meu rosto e andava até a sala, te ignorando friamente.

Solto um suspiro e seguro lagrimas que queriam cair dos meus olhos.

-Eu não me sinto tão frágil assim desde... - minha voz fica no ar - Você sabe... Depois que você partia eu me sentava na sala e assistia meus programas... Lá casais assistiam o poente juntos. Eu não notei até que foi tatde demais... Eu não notava que você na verdade queria que eu e você... Ficassemos como aqueles casais. Eu também nunca notei como aqueles sorrisos eram na verdade só para mim, e ninguém mais.

Me levanto e olho outra vez para a lapide. Verifico o nome mais uma vez. Não mudou. É mesmo o seu nome que está ali.

-A verdade... Eu voltei... - eu digo. Nesse momento consigo te imaginar. Consigo ver você me olhando, com aqueles olhos pretos e bondosos, agora confusos, pedindo uma explicação - Faz tempo que... Que percebi meu erro. Ao lado dele... Do Hao, eu era infeliz. Eu me sentia como uma garotinha perdida novamente. Mas ao seu lado... Eu sempre me sentia amada... Eu sabia que você adorava seus amigos... E de certa forma, eu sabia que eles também eram meus amigos. - solto um suspiro - E nunca me sentia sozinha, mesmo vendo você passando tanto tempo com eles. E... Eu me sentia amada e forte. Depois que você me ajudou em Osorezan, quando nos conhecemos... EU nunca senti pena de mim mesma. Nunca me senti fraca. Eu me sentia tão forte. Tão... Feliz. Tudo... Graças à você...

Eu consigo te ver abrindo um sorriso. Me levanto e olho para o céu. Você se levanta e coloca a mão no meu ombro, me olhando um pouco preocupado. Você também hesitou um pouco, com medo que eu virasse e te desse um tapa por ter encostado em mim sem minha permição. Se você esdtivesse aqui agora seria assim que tudo estaria acontecendo.

-Eu nunca me importei com a família Asakura. - digo. Seus olhos provavelmente estão arregalados nesse momento - É verdade. Eu não ligava... Eu não ligo para a família Asakura. É por você que eu faço tudo isso. Para mim não importava se você desistisse do Shaman Fight ou não. Não importava se você quisesse ajudar o Hao ou mata-lo. Não importava o que acontecesse, eu sempre iria te seguir. - você fica vermelho. Vermelho que nem ficou quando disse que meu amor por você era maior que meu ódio pelo mundo... - Para mim não importava o que acontecesse com outros, nem com os seus... Não, os nossos amigos. Para mim não importava nada daquilo. Eu só queria poder acordar na manhã, e poder descer as escadas e ver você cozinhando o nosso café e me cumprimentando com um sorriso, mesmo sabendo que eu não iria sorrir para você. E depois chorar quando aumentasse seu treinamento o seu treinamento por razão nenhuma. -Eu me viro e vejo você chorando, se lembrando das torturas.

De repente percebo que estou chorando. Droga... Sem você eu sou assim: frágil. Sem você eu não posso ser feliz. Você ao meu lado era o que me ajudava a ter confiança em mim mesma. Saber que alguém me amava muito, que queria me ver feliz e que só fazia coisas para poder me agradar, independente dos meus defeitos. Você devia se sentir da mesma maneira. Eu lembro de como em certas noites você se aproximava de mim, preocupado porque eu estava triste ou algo do tipo. Chorar em seu colo me fazia me sentir bem melhor. E eu sei que você também se sentia dessa maneira quando eu fazia a mesma coisa com você... Mas você certamente deve ter ficado confuso depois que eu fui.

-Mas... Uma noite, enquanto andava pela praia... Eu vi o Hao. - digo, e vejo que você olhou para baixo. Eu sei como você é sensivel sobre esse assunto - Eu o olhei nos olhos. Não senti nada, mas eu pude ver uma solidão tão grande nos olhos deles. A mesma solidão que você tinha visto dias atrás... E a mesma solidão que eu tinha em meus olhos antes de te conhecer. - você me olha, e abre um sorriso muito triste, como se já soubesse o que fosse dizer - Escute até o fim! - digo friamente - Eu não senti amor, amizade ou pena daquela princesinha mimada. Mas... Eu... Eu me lembrei do que você passou no dia em que você me salvou. E lembrei que você queria salva-lo também. E... Fiquei com medo. - VOcê me olhou surpreso - SIm, eu Kyouyama Anna senti medo. Eu... Não queria te ver passando por tudo aquilo de novo. Por toda aquela dor... - sinto lagrimas voltando a surgir nos meus olhos, e eu te dou uma lendaria esquerda - Droga Yoh! Por que você é assim?! Por que você não pode se importar com você pelo menos uma vez na sua vida?! Por quê...? Eu... Ainda não entendo o porquê você fez tudo aqui só por mim. Você nunca notou, não é? Você sempre se coloca em último lugar! Por que não pode pensar um pouco em si mesmo...? Eu te amo, Yoh... E quero que você seja feliz, não importa o que aconteça com Hao, Horo-Horo, Ren, MAnta ou qualquer outra pessoa! Se coloque em primeiro lugar pelo menos uma vez!

Respiro fundo e me sento do lado de sua lapide novamente. Se você estivesse aqui, teria colocado um braço em volta dos meus ombros, limparia minhas lagrimas e ouviria tudo atentamente.

-Eu não queria você ajudando Hao. Ele seria bem mais dificil do que eu. E talvez... Você precisaria sacrificar algo bem maior do que um espírito para ajuda-lo... Talvez... Sua alma fosse a que precisasse ser sacrificada. - Você arregalou seus olhos, e eu me encolhi e podia sentir você me abraçando, para que o vento gelado não me incomodasse. - Yoh... Eu...Não queria nada de ruim acontecendo com você. A solidão dele era bem maior do que a minha... E por isso... Ele já me queria, então achei... Eu achei... Que se eu fosse com ele, tudo seria melhor. - Você se afasta e me olha surpreso - Idiota, né? Eu sei, eu fui uma idiota. Mas eu não pensei direito. Naquele momento esqueci todas as promessas do que tinha te feito... E todas as vezes que você me abraçou e disse que me amava. Eu não pensei direito! Eu...! Eu não tenho desculpas. O que eu fiz foi errado. Não tenho desculpas. - soltei um suspiro - Então... Eu disse para você naquele dia que eu o amava. E que iria com ele. Eu depois fiz minhas malas te deixei. Não olhei para trás, porque sabia como você estava... E aquilo me faria esquecer tudo e você iria morrer. Na minha mente já tinha tudo arrumado. Eu achei que com um tempo eu aprenderia a gostar do seu irmão... Mas a verdade é que... Ficar com seu irmão... Só fez com que eu sentisse mais a sua falta.

Suspirei. Olho para cima e vejo e as estrelas, e fecho meus olhos e abro um sorriso.

-Sentia falta dos seus sorrisos, dos seus choros, das suas risadas... Sentia até falta do Bob. - você começa a rir - Ficar com o Hao... Fez com que eu voltasse a ser aquela garota frágil, que sentia pena de si mesma. Todo dia eu acordava de manhã, chorando porque eu estava sofrendo. Eu sentia tanta pena de mim mesma. Eu era tão... Tão patética! Até Hao me evitava! Ele dizia como eu era patética. Eu não era mais a mesma. Eu precisava, não, eu preciso de você do meu lado. Mas eu... Nunca quis voltar. - você me olha surpreso - Não que eu não queria, mas meu medo não me deixou. Eu tinha medo de voltar, e te ver com outra garota. Ou que você não me perdoasse... Mas... Ai me veio à cabeça: O que a Anna, a antiga Anna, faria se o Yoh não a perdoasse ou estivesse com outra mulher? Ela ficaria chorando em seu quarto, trancada, e dando Yoh mais chances de ficar com a tal garota ou ela iria lutar para te-lo de volta? Lutar para poder ter o amor dele novamente? E a reposta foi simples... EU decidi que iria voltar para você. E que se você estivesse com outra mulher, eu iria lutar pelo seu amor! Não iria desistir! Não importava o que, eu iria te ter de volta... - volto a te olhar, e abro um sorriso - Eu só percebi na partida... O porquê você me colocou em primeiro lugar no adeus do Monte Osore. Era porque você me queria feliz, né? Também foi por isso que você não tentou lutar para me ter de volta, não? Porque você sacrificou Matamune, não só porque me amava, mas também porque queria me dar mais uma chance de vida. E que dessa vez, eu fosse feliz. Você sacrificou o Matamune para eu ser feliz, independente de quem escolhesse... - Olho para cima - Esse foi outro erro meu. Eu não levei isso em consideração. Na verdade, fazendo aquela besteira que eu fiz, seus esforços foram em vão, né? Mas agora eu voltei. Voltei para sermos felizes juntos...

Me levanto e olho novamente para o horizonte. O Sol já foi a muito tempo, e agora a luz da lua é a que nos ilumina. As estrelas brilham, mas não da mesma maneira que brilhavam durante o Shaman Fight, ou à alguns dias atras. Elas não brilham que nem antes, porque não tenho mais esperanças. Porque quando vim aqui, eu encontrei a lapide de Asakura Yoh, a única pessoa que eu amei em toda minha vida.

Me viro rapidamente e vejo que você não está mais lá. Você não está mais aqui comigo. Esse tempo todo, você não estava aqui, era só a minha imaginação. Eu queria me desculpar. Queria ficar com você. Queria que... Você estivesse vivo nesse momento. Queria que você estivesse aqui, para poder ouvir tudo isso. Para me perdoar. E para podermos ficar juntos. Juntos para sempre, que nem prometemos na noite antes de você ir para América.

-POr que, Yoh...? - pergunto, agora chorando. Me abraço na sua lapide e continuo a chorar - POr quê? Por que assim? Por que você foi castigado? Eu que cometi o erro! Eu que mereço ser castigada, não você... Não é justo... Não é justo morrer... Como isso aconteceu...? Por que isso aconteceu...

Não sei quanto tempo fiquei ali, chorando. Dessa vez não conseguia te ver do meu lado. Eu só conseguia ver a sua lapide. Uma pedra fria, com seu nome nela. Era tudo que estava na minha frente. EU mereço sentir essa dor pelo que fiz com você... Mas você não merece morrer. Você não devia morrer.

-Gomenasai... Yoh.

-Eu te perdoo. - ouço. COnsigo ouvir sua voz. E dessa vez sei que não é minha imaginação. É sua voz, sua voz de verdade! Olho para cima, hesitante, com medo de que seja minha mente pregando uma peça. Mas não é. Eu te vejo, carregando compras, Amidamaru do seu lado, e, para minha maior surpresa, Hao também está do seu lado. - O que faz aqui, Anna-chan? Você pode ficar doente nesse frio!

Me levanto, sem acreditar, e limpo minhas lagrimas. Você me chamou de Anna-chan. Anna-chan! Ele me chamava assim antes...

-Yoh... - digo sem acreditar. E depois olho para Hao.

-Nos encontramos no balneario, otouto... Vocês dois tem que conversar... - ele se vira e anda para longe, carregando agora as compras que Yoh estava carregando - Vamos Amidamaru, precisamos deixar os dois sozinhos.

-Hai Hao-sama. - disse Amidamaru. Achei muito estranho ele chamá-lo assim, mas não liguei. Estava muito feliz por ver Yoh, na minha frente, sorrindo para mim.

-Yoh... - digo, lgrimas subindo meus olhos - Você... está vi...

-Vivo? - Yoh disse sorrindo, e depois riu. Fiquei surpresa, por vê-lo tão despreocupado - Você provavelmente viu a lapide com meu nome e assumiu que estava morto, não é?

-Lógico que sim! - Gritei irritada - Por que tem uma lapide na minha frente e você não está morto?

-Você iria preferir se eu estivesse morto? - você me perguntou, me olhando com aqueles olhos que eu tanto adoro. Viro meu rosto rapidamente e sinto meu rosto esquentar. Mas, mesmo que esteja numa situação um tanto desconfortavel, estou feliz... POr te-lo na minha frente, e por ele ter me perdoado.

-Não... Não é isso... É... - sou interrompida pela risada dele. O olho, um pouco nervosa, e vejo que ele está se aproximando de mim.

-Eu tive uns problemas saúde nos últimos anos... Todos tinham certeza de que eu ia morrer, então decidiram fazer meu tumulo adiantado... Mas acontece que conseguimos achar um tratamento... - você se aproxima mais de mim, agora ficando do meu lado, e olha sua própria lapide - Como minha saúde ainda é um pouco ruim, e todos morrem um dia, decidimos deixar ali... Desculpa se te assustei. - você me olha e abre um sorriso. O sorriso que eu amava. O sorriso que eu sempre amei. E o sorriso que sei que irei amar até o fim da eternidade.

-BAka! - grito, te surpreendendo. Eu pulo em seus braços e começo a chorar. - Baka! Baka! Eu achei que você estivesse morto! Baka! Eu fiquei sofrendo e chorando aqui por nada! BAKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!

Você abre um sorriso doce e me abraça pela cintura. Logo depois, acaricia os meus cabelos, e beija a minha testa. É tão bom... É tão bom ficar assim com você, Yoh.

-Gomen né, Anna-chan. - você diz, me olhando - MAs agora está tudo bem... Eu estou aqui...

-Hai... - digo, apoiando minha cabeça em seu ombro. Yoh, obrigada. Você não pode saber, mas eu ainda te amo tanto... - MAs por me fazer chorar tanto, seu treino será triplicado depois de amanhã.

-Droga... - você diz, chorando.

E agora eu sei, que não importa o que, eu sempre serei feliz... Sempre serei feliz enquanto estiver do seu lado, Asakura Yoh.

OWARI


End file.
